


A Routine Meeting at Night Gone Wrong

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [19]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Blindness, Caring team, Hurt Hogan, Promotion, Protective Hogan, Protective Team, Whump Hogan, celebration, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: A late night meeting with a new underground group has unexpected consequences, ending with life altering results for one of the heroes.  Hard decisions have to be made, not only by and for Papa Bear (Hogan), but also for all of his men and the operation at Stalag 13. Will the operation continue? Or will they be send home by the London brass?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I did not write this. A friend by the name of Col.R.E.Hogan wrote this wonderful story. Please read and enjoy!

A routine meeting at night gone wrong

or another version of S1 episode „It Takes A Thief Sometimes“

It is late in the evening, way past lights out, when the men of barracks two start their nightly activity. While the rest of the whole compound of Luft-Stalag 13 is asleep in their bunks, the men under the command of the senior POW officer Colonel Hogan, make their way into the tunnels beneath the Stalag, using their bunk entrance, while Olsen keeps watch at the door. Sergeant James Kinchloe goes down first, followed by Sergeant Andrew Carter and Corporal Peter Newkirk. The last ones to head down are Corporal Louis LeBeau and the Colonel himself. Once down in the tunnel, Hogan and LeBeau walk over to their wardrobe section and start changing from their uniforms into all black camouflage clothing for the night.

Having information from their talkative Sergeant of the Guard Hans Schultz that a new underground group is active in the area around Hammelburg, Hogan has set up a meeting with them. Now he and his man LeBeau are heading out to meet the new underground group in an abandoned barn around five miles away from camp. A distance easily done on foot for trained men. Newkirk hands out the guns to his mates. A machine gun for LeBeau and a handgun for Colonel Hogan. Checking their weapons and foregoing the use of face paint this time around, Hogan sets out with LeBeau in tow. Using the emergency tunnel exit, they make their way into the woods, trying to not be seen by any patrols.

After about a good twenty minute fast walk, they reach the barn. A burning light could be seen from miles away, giving away the position of whomever is inside. Checking the perimeter directly around the barn, Hogan and LeBeau find no sentry being posted to give a warning should danger arise. Two things to never be done in this kind of business. Shaking his head in annoyance about the audacity of this new group, Hogan barges into the barn, gun drawn, his face set in a dangerous scowl. LeBeau follows directly behind, waving the machine gun around to show he means business, should any of them try to go for their guns.

Hogan approaches the small group settled around a fire roaring in an old oil barrel, his gun still aimed at them. „Your light could be seen for miles. There is no sentry outside and your weapons are out of reach. Anyone could have walked in on you, even the Gestapo.“  
The three men, two young blonds and one dark haired elderly, stay quiet after hearing those words. But the young woman with them speaks up, albeit softly and not looking up to the speaker. „We are still young Monsieur. We didn’t know.“  
Shortly looking down to the young female, Hogan states „The pace you are going at, you won’t get old.“  
Needing to put this meeting to an end, Hogan sends LeBeau out as a look-out, while he takes a seat on one of the strawpacks used as benches, right beside the young woman. No introductions are made, instead Hogan gets right down to business, trying to sort this mess out. The woman watches him shyly, trying not to be too obvious.

Their talk is interrupted as LeBeau comes in, looking anxious. „Bombers, Sir. British. They are coming close.“ Hogan replies to all „It’s probably the railyard they are after.“ Getting up and closer to the door, he listens closely. While the young men still sit, the older one and the woman have gotten up too. The woman, a French one judging by her accent, follows Hogan to the door, waiting anxiously. Hearing the telltale sound of falling bombs, the high whistle, Hogan turns to the woman. „We have a better chance outside.“ To the men he says „Douse the light. Or you’ll be a sitting target.“ That said, he opens the barn door and takes a leap into the small trench right outside the barn, taking the woman with him, propelling her forward with a light push to the small of her back. Once in the relative safety of the trench, Hogan keeps the woman as close to his body as possible, talking to her in soft tones, trying to calm her, while the bombs keep falling around them. She answers equally in a light tone, even complimenting him on his good looks. Just as they are about to kiss, one of the bombs explodes very close to their position, showering the whole area with all kinds of debris, metal, wood and concrete parts. Knowing the possible danger they are in, Hogan crawls over and covers her whole body with his, sheltering her from harm, using his body as a living protective shield.

Also trying not to crush her with his superior weight, he can’t completely avoid contact and she seems to enjoy their close proximity thoroughly, smiling slightly up at him. But his returning smile turns into a grimace of pain as he feels something hitting his back. Moments later he nearly cries out as another searing pain explodes in his side. He barely holds onto consciousness, trying not to worry his female company. But his tenuous hold on any awareness vanishes completely as another bit of debris hits him on the side of his head, knocking him out cold instantly. The last thing he hears before everything turns blessedly black, is the shocked cry from the woman beneath him.

LeBeau, who is on his way to inform his CO that the bombers have moved on, hears the cry and runs over. What he sees shocks him, making his heart nearly skip a beat or two. Cautiously coming closer, LeBeau can make out two human forms in the trench, outlined by the scant moonlight. Both are not moving. Fearing the worst, he bends down right beside the trench. The young woman hears another person close by and shouts hoarsely „Help me out!“  
Stepping into the trench, LeBeau manages to get Hogan partially rolled over so that Michelle can climb out beneath him and then seeing the blood on the side of his Colonel's head, makes a run to the barn, where Michelle's friends are still waiting in the dark. 

Opening the door, he shouts to the two men „I need your help! My friend is hurt! Please!“ The two men look at each other than at LeBeau. The taller of the two asks „Where is he? And how bad is he hurt?“  
LeBeau remembers the blood and replies „He has a bleeding head wound and is unconscious. He needs to be carried.“ The two men look around the barn and spying a wooden ladder, cry out together „We have found a stretcher!“ Like two little boys they run exited over and take the ladder, putting it down on the hay covered floor. The older of the two thinks out loud „This is too hard for him to lie on. We should use our jackets as cushions. Maybe we can even find an old blanket lying around here somewhere.“  
Together they once again search the barn and finally one of them comes up with an old grey blanket. He shakes it out to get rid of the hay and then puts it over their jackets onto their improvised stretcher. The three Frenchmen exchange gazes and finally they introduce each other fast and to the point.

Now with his two new friends, Maurice and Jean in tow who carry their home-made stretcher, LeBeau returns outside to the young Frenchwoman and his still unconscious Colonel. Before they start lifting the Colonel, LeBeau once again introduces himself to the woman. She answers her name is Michelle Marie Bernadette. Smiling slightly despite their situation, LeBeau says „Enchante, Mademoiselle.“ Nodding his head towards his CO, he tells her „This is my commanding officer, Colonel Robert Hogan.“  
Michelle nods and makes room for them to carefully transfer Hogan onto the stretcher. Once that move is completed, Michelle uses her small jacket to at least cover Hogan‘s upper body, to help keep him warm, preserving his body heat as long as possible.

Then they start to make their perilous way back to the camp, which is under normal circumstances a twenty minute walk. But carrying the stretcher and having to avoid patrols in the woods takes the small group about forty-five minutes to reach the outside perimeter of the camp. Halting near the tree stump entrance, LeBeau explains what will happen next.  
But first they set down the stretcher and hide behind some trees, avoiding the searchlight. LeBeau then tells them that they have to time it right, getting into their tree stump entrance, without being seen. They all nod in understanding. Maurice, being the strongest of the two of Michelle‘s comrades, easily accepts the duty of carrying the Colonel down into the tunnel in a fireman’s carry over his shoulder.  
Michelle, Jean and LeBeau grab the jackets from the stretcher as well as the blanket, leaving the bare wooden ladder lying there to be found. On a whim, Jean uses his heavy boot to damage the ladder a bit. This way he manages to break at least a few of the rungs, making the ladder unusable for whoever might find it.

Michelle is the first one down the ladder, followed by Jean and then Maurice with his burden. Jean lends him a hand in getting down into the tunnel. LeBeau comes in last and closes the hatch, securing it. Once down, he shouts for Kinch, Carter and Newkirk. They all come running, having heard the opening of the emergency tunnel exit. Nearing the entrance they all come to a sudden halt. Seeing three new people and their CO lying unconscious on the floor, shocks them all. Newkirk runs over and kneels down by his Colonel, feeling for a pulse at his neck. „Cor, blimey! What the hell happened out there?“  
Kinch also kneels down and looks his CO over, looking for injuries. He turns to Carter „Andrew? Go, get Wilson. Tell him he is needed immediately down in the tunnels.“  
Nodding Carter takes off at a run, making his way to barracks 12, where Wilson is located in.

LeBeau explains to his mates what happened at the barn and Kinch confirms the bombing raid on the railyard, by the RAF, as London has informed them of it. Newkirk is beyond angry for this oversight from the London brass. London knew about the planned meeting with the new underground group, the time and the location. So why did they bomb that damn yard, while Papa Bear was this close by, obviously accepting the possibility of one of their best agents being killed in the process. Clenching his fists in sheer disbelief, Newkirk makes his anger known „Them ruddy blighters. Taking not a care in the world that the Gov’ner was out there, conducting their business. I would love to introduce them to my letter opener or just my bloody fists. If the Gov’ner doesn’t make it, I’ll swim to bloody England and throttle every one of them.“  
LeBeau agrees „D’accord. I would take them out too, if Mon Colonel dies now because of their negligence. Mon Dieu.“

Just then Carter comes back with Wilson and his assistant, a young American Corporal named Jones into the main tunnel room, where Hogan is already lying on a spare bunk, covered with blankets. Seeing the head wound, Wilson and Jones start their work, sending everyone else out, so that they can work in peace without interruptions. All the men file out and head back to their respective barracks. Kinch shows Maurice and Jean where they can stay until the Colonel is awake again and can make a decision regarding them. Michelle insists on staying, wishing to help the two medics, treating Hogan, the man who undoubtedly saved her life out there at the barn. Contemplating the offer for a moment Joe Wilson accepts the additional help.

In no time they discard the blankets to the floor, closely followed by the Colonel’s black clothing, which they just cut off of his body with their scissors. Michelle carefully slips off his boots setting them on the ground beside her, telling herself that later she will clean them of all the mud.  
Now she is ready to help save the man who saved her, not afraid of seeing blood, as this is war and they are all in the middle of it. After all outer clothing is gone and the Colonel is lying before them clad only in his boxer shorts, the extent of his injuries becomes visible. Michelle gasps when she sees the deep gash in the Colonel’s right side, above his hip, oozing blood, already forming a pool beneath him and on the tunnel floor.  
Wilson and Jones grab clean clothes, drenched in alcohol and start cleaning the wounds. Jones takes care of the one on Hogan’s head and Wilson treats the one on his side. Luckily the head wound is just a slight graze which is already starting to clot. Jones just puts a gauze pad on the wound and wraps a clean bandage around the Colonel’s head to keep it in place.

After Wilson has cleaned the wound in Hogan’s right side thoroughly with several pads drenched with alcohol, he turns to Michelle. „I know you are eager to help him, Ma’am“, at her nod he continues, “Could you just sit by his head and maybe talk to him, keeping him calm? We don’t need him moving around restlessly, especially when I’m putting a needle into his flesh? You could also hold onto him, if you like.“  
Michelle nods again and moves over to the head of the bunk, taking a chair from the table on her way, to sit on. Once seated, she puts her hands on both sides of Hogan’s head, holding him gently, caressing his cheeks and stroking through his thick mane of dark hair, talking in soft, gentle tones with him, hoping he might hear her, even though he is out of it.

Wilson and Jones smile encouragingly at her and without further ado start they work on getting the heavily bleeding wound closed. While Jones holds both sides of skin as closely together as possible, Wilson uses a thread and needle and carefully stitches the gash, making sure that the stitches are as close to one another as possible, reducing the scarring afterwards. Thirteen tense minutes later the wide gash above the Colonel’s hip is finally closed. Wilson wipes the wound one last time, while Jones already packs up their things, clearing out and heading back to barracks 12. Now alone with Michelle and his patient, Wilson puts a thick gauze pad over the stitched wound and fixates it with medical tape, keeping it in place there.  
Then he readies an injection and gives it to the Colonel, hoping to avoid an infection from setting in.

Smiling at Michelle, who hasn’t left her place by the Colonel’s head, Joe tells her „Don’t worry, Ma’am. The Colonel is the strongest and toughest man I have ever met. With lots of rest and good food, he will make a full recovery in no time. Believe me, before you know it, he is running this camp again. – Now I take my leave. If you need anything at all, or something is wrong with Colonel Hogan, his men know how to reach me. Till then.“  
With those words, Wilson grabs his medical bag and exits the main tunnel room too, heading back to his barracks. As soon as he is gone, Hogan’s men, Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk come in, wanting to know how their Colonel is faring.  
Seeing him lying there on the cot with a beautiful bird taking care of him, makes them smile a little. LeBeau walks over, sensing l’amour in the air around the pair. „How is mon Colonel doing, mademoiselle Michelle?“  
Smiling back at his men, she answers „The medic just left. He said he is sure that Colonel Hogan will make a full recovery with enough rest and food.“ LeBeau assures „Do not worry. We will get Mon Colonel up to his room, where he can rest as long as he needs to. And food? I will make him the finest broth he has ever tasted. That will have him up in no time.“

Laughing lightly at their mates' comments about his cooking, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk come over and together they lift their Colonel gently from the bunk and carry him over to the ladder that reaches up to barracks 2. With no other option available, Kinch lays the Colonel over his shoulder and climbs up the ladder, Newkirk and Carter right behind him, to assist if necessary. But they reach the upper end of the ladder without incident. At the bunk entrance, Olsen, Garlotti and Sam reach out to take the burden from Kinch. With the utmost care, they lift the Colonel from their mates shoulder and carry him into his room. There they lay him down into his lower bunk, covering him with blankets to keep him warm. Once that is done they leave the Colonel’s quarters and close the door softly.

Out in the main room of the barracks his core team sits together at the table, nursing a cup of coffee each, contemplating their next moves. Kinch, who is in charge as 2IC when Hogan is unavailable, tries to come up with a story of how to explain the Colonel’s injuries to the camp Kommandant. Newkirk then snaps his fingers, unconsciously mimicking one of their CO’s usual gestures, when coming up with a genius plan and announces „I got it mates! Why not just tell the Krauts that the Gov’ner had some vivid nightmare and during his tossing and turning, fell out of the upper bunk, hitting his head on his foot locker, hence the bandage on his head?“  
Kinch nods „That is a good idea, Peter. And as long as Klink won’t take away the blankets when he comes in to have a look at the Colonel, the story will hold. So we go with that. We also have to make up a pattern of who will be sitting with the Colonel and for how long. We will take shifts. We can also include Michelle and her two men, Maurice and Jean into that cycle. The more people who can sit with the Colonel, the better it will be for all of us. Don’t forget that we have to attend roll-call. Our guests won’t have to, so they can be with the Colonel while he has to stand outside, or have to clean the compound and other things. Any questions?“

Newkirk and LeBeau shake their heads. Only Carte lifts his hand shyly, like a boy in school trying to get his teachers attention. Grinning slightly, Kinch asks „What is it Carter?“  
Carter looks around and then settling his gaze on his big, dark mate, replies „Can I be the first to sit with the Colonel? I can’t sleep anyway, so I could do at least something useful with my time.“ Kinch nods, while Newkirk slaps his mate on the back „Ruddy good of you mate, to go first. Gives us poor blighters some more time for a bit of shuteye, till that damn ‘Raus, Raus‘ call from Schultzy. Right, mates?“

They all nod in unison and get up from the table. LeBeau collects their mugs and brings them to the sink to wash and dry. Kinch and Newkirk settle down in their bunks, just like the rest of the men in barracks 2. Carter picks up his coffee mug and heads over to the Colonel’s office. Inside he grabs the chair from the desk, sets it beside the bunk and sits down. He is relieved to see the constant up and down movement of the Colonel’s chest, indicating a regular, but soft breathing pattern. Only the bandage around his head and his still too pale complexion are signs of what he has been through.

Glad that his CO is still alive, Carter leans forward and takes the Colonel’s right hand into his, squeezing it, trying to let the Colonel know that he is not alone. He even starts speaking softly, his voice catching here and there as silent tears are rolling down his cheeks. Andrew couldn’t fathom the thought of losing the Colonel. He looks up to him, adores him and even thinks of him as a second father figure. Someone who took him, Andrew Carter, under his wing and gave him the self confidence that he lacked when coming to Stalag 13. Without Colonel Hogan, he wouldn’t be who he is now and that is something he will never forget.  
Shaking his head at himself, Carter looks up into the still face of his CO, wishing desperately for him to open his eyes and to tell him that everything will be okay. But nothing happens and the only sound in the room is that of the Colonel’s soft breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

About two hours later, the barracks door opens and Schultz, their barracks guard, comes in and shouts his usual „Raus, raus! Everybody raus! Roll-Call!“ Newkirk who is lying on the top bunk right beside the door, mumbles „Gives us five more minutes, Schultzie.“ Smiling at those boys' antics, Schultz walks over, hits the side of the bunk with the flat of his hand and says „Jolly joker. Up, up, up! You have two minutes to fall out.“ Grumbling Newkirk, LeBeau, Kinch and the rest of the men get out of their bunks and dress.

Remembering the need for someone to be with their hurt CO, LeBeau runs over to the bunk entrance, expose the ladder, and he climbs down the ladder and goes to their guests. Seeing him coming at them at a fast pace, Michelle gets up from her seat on her bunk and asks anxiously „Is something wrong with Colonel ‘ogan?“

Louis shakes his head, smiling a bit, knowing the concern for his Colonel is genuine from this lovely woman. „Non, everything is alright. He is sleeping. But he needs someone sitting with him and we have to fall out for roll-call. Would you come up and sit with him in his office?"

Michelle nods and follows LeBeau up the ladder leading into their barracks. He leads her over to the Colonel’s quarters and quietly opens the door. Carter is startled by their sudden entrance and hastily let’s go of Hogan’s hand, which he held within his own. Louis walks over to his mate and lays a hand on his shoulder „There is no need to hide your affection you have for our Colonel, mon ami. We all feel the same way. He has conquered all of our les coeurs, our hearts, I mean.“  
Patting Carter once more on the shoulder, he gives a shake with his head to let him know it is time for them to leave. Getting the hint, Carter rises from the chair and bowing like a gallant man, says to Michelle „The seat is all yours, Ma’am. Take good care of our Colonel."

Laughing lightly at the gesture, Michelle takes the proffered seat and sits down, while Carter and Lebeau rush out to join the rest of the men outside for roll-call. Schultz is doing his usual count and comes to a stop when he reaches the place where normally Colonel Hogan would stand. Then the shout from the camp’s Kommandant Wilhelhm Klink can be heard, reverberating throughout the compound „Schultz! Repooort!“  
Schultz turns around, salutes his superior officer and dutifully reports „Herr Kommandant. All prisoners are present and accounted for. – Well, mostly all, that is.“  
Hearing the mumbled last words from his Sergeant of the Guard, Klink comes closer and seeing that one man in particular is obviously missing, he asks the man closest to him, Corporal Newkirk „Where is Colonel Hogan, Corporal Newkirk? Has he escaped and left you all behind?“  
Angry at that blunt accusation against his commanding officer, Newkirk answers through clenched teeth „He hasn’t escaped, Sir. He got hurt and is currently residing in his bunk, recovering. The Gov’ner would never leave us. Never.“

Contemplating those words, Klink heads over to Kinch. „Is this true, Sergeant Kinchloe?“ Kinch opts to tell their thought of the story to cover up the truth „It is true, Kommandant. Late last night, Colonel Hogan went through a terrific nightmare. We all could hear his tossing and turning and even quiet whimpers. And the next we heard was a very loud thud, then nothing. Fearing something bad might have happened, we rushed into his quarters and found him lying on the floor beside his lower bunk, a small pool of blood forming underneath his head. We surmised that he fell out during his tossing and on the way down he must have hit his head on his foot locker, which knocked him out cold. We gently lifted him up into his lower bunk, covered him and got Wilson. But I think it would be good if a real doctor would check him, Sir.“

„Hmm, fine. I will call my personal physician and friend Dr. Hausner and ask him to make a house call. As soon as he arrives, I’ll send him over with Schultz to take a look at Hogan. That will be all. Dissmisssed!“ Turning on his heel, Klink saunters back into the Kommandantur and into his warm office. The prisoners all turn back into their barracks, talking among themselves in quiet tones, not wishing to be overheard by the guards.

Filing back into the main room of barracks two, the men start individual tasks. Some just hop back into their bunks to nap, others read a book or old magazine and the four men of Hogan’s core team, take seats around the table, starting a game of Gin. Newkirk deals out the cards and LeBeau moves to the potbelly stove to start their breakfast. He also starts putting together the needed ingredients for Apple Strudel, to bribe Schultz with, if he comes in and finds Michelle with the Colonel.

As soon as the first fresh pot of coffee is ready, LeBeau fills the cups from his mates and fills another one to bring it to Michelle. On second thought, he takes two filled mugs and heads over to the Colonel’s office. Garlotti, who sleeps in the cot closest to the Colonel’s quarters, hops off his bunk and opens the door for Louis to walk inside. He thanks Garlotti with a nod and smile. Garlotti just nods back and closes the door behind LeBeau. Then he joins the core team for a cup of coffee and the Gin game.

Inside Hogan’s office, LeBeau gets a nice surprise. Colonel Hogan is awake and is leaning halfway up against the wall, his back cushioned with rolled up blankets, while additional blankets cover his lower half. Michelle has moved the chair a bit closer and holds both of his hands in hers, stroking over them gently, while humming a soft tune. LeBeau smiles at that and puts down the cups on the desk. He steps nearer to the bunk and says happily „Mon Colonel! I’m so glad you are finally awake. You had us all so worried, “he stops his word flow and turns around to grab one of the steaming mugs. With that in hand he turns back to his Colonel, holding it out to him “Here, mon Colonel. I just made a fresh pot.“

But instead of taking the mug in his hand the Colonel keeps on looking straight ahead, not looking at Louis or Michelle. Taken aback, Louis asks „Are you alright, mon Colonel? Should I get Wilson for you?“  
Shaking his head and regretting the movement directly afterwards as a searing pain shoots through his skull, Hogan turns his head in the direction that LeBeau’s voice just came from. Clearing his throat, he tells him softly „No, I’m not alright, LeBeau. Get the rest of the team in here, so I don’t have to say it twice.“  
Knowing an order when he hears one, Louis hastily walks out into the main room to fetch Kinch, Carter and Newkirk.

Once all of them are inside the office and the door closed behind them, Hogan once more clears his throat. „Is everyone here now?“ Confused why their CO would ask such a question, Newkirk dares to come closer and peers into his Colonel’s eyes. Following an impulse, he holds out his finger and moves it directly in front of his CO’s face. No reaction comes forward, his expression neutral, no eye movement visible. Shocked at his discovery, Newkirk turns around to his mates. „Mates, we have a problem. A big one at that. Seems the Gov’ner lost his eyesight. He is blind.“

Shocked at hearing this they all start to talk at once. Having already a nasty headache, Hogan uses his best command voice and shouts „Knock it off! And that’s an order!“  
Immediately all voices cease and instead they all look expectantly at their commanding officer, who even though bedridden at the moment, excludes authority. Knowing he now has the full attention of his men, Hogan tells them „Newkirk is sadly right. I’m as blind as a bat. Could be a result from the head trauma I suffered. So it is possible that this is only temporary. But if not, if this turns out to be permanent, I have to bail out so to speak. Get back to London and then go statewise. I hate to leave you guys and this operation behind, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it.“ Waiting a moment to let this sink in, Hogan turns to his little chef „LeBeau, about that coffee? You still have it for me? I could use the caffeine.“  
Happy to be able to help his ailing Colonel, LeBeau takes one of the cups and goes over to his CO. Standing directly before him, he leans forward and carefully puts the cup into his Colonel’s hands. Once he is sure that Hogan’s grip on the mug is secure, he let’s go and steps back, waiting with bated breath what will happen.

He and the rest of Hogan’s core team watch closely what their CO is doing. Hogan lifts the mug a bit higher and inhales the aroma of the strong coffee. Satisfied that it is indeed strong enough to wake the dead, he lifts it higher to his face, till the rim reaches his lips. Then he carefully tips the mug and takes his first sip of the brown liquid. That action of his is followed by a burst of applause from his men and Michelle. „Way to go Gov’ner. I bet not even this ailment would stop ye from doing what ye set out to do. To cause trouble for the Krauts at every opportunity.“  
Newkirk’s comment is followed again by applause from his mates and similar comments from them, regarding their commanding officer.  
Hogan only smiles slightly, shaking his head a little, trying not to aggravate his injury, but proud of his men and their obvious belief in him and his abilities.

Their little Pow-Wow is interrupted by the opening of the barracks door and Schultz shouting their names. As one they leave the Colonel’s office and meet Schultz in the main room. Schultz looks at them and then turns to the person with him. An elderly man with a round, but friendly bespectacled face, carrying a big leather bag with a white cross on it, marking him a doctor. He says „Dr. Hausner these are Colonel Hogan’s men. They are all nice, but very worried about their commanding officer.“  
Dr. Hausner nods in understanding. „Their worry for their commander is very obvious, Sergeant. I would like to see my patient now, if you don’t mind.“  
Kinch comes forward and pulls the doctor aside, away from the others and whispers into his ear „Doc, there is something you should know about the Colonel. He can’t see. He believes it to be a result of his head trauma. Can you look into that?"  
„But of course, young man. That is why I’m here, is it not? To take care of your Colonel. And this I will do.“ Out loud he says „Now lead me to your Colonel so I can treat him.“

While Kinch shows the doctor the way into the Colonel’s quarters, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau take their seats around the table, drinking their coffee, preparing for a long wait. Schultz, who has nothing better to do, joins them, leaning his rifle on the table beside him and taking off his helmet. Minutes later they are engaged in a friendly game of Gin, talking amiably while doing so. Kinch also joins in, after being asked to leave by the doctor.

Inside Hogan’s office, the doctor has introduced himself to Hogan and Michelle and without further ado starts his examination of his patient. Michelle assists him, whenever he asks her for it. Knowing now that this young man cannot see what is happening, Dr. Hausner explains every little step to him, making sure his patient knows exactly what is being done to him and why. Nearly an hour later the exam is done and Hogan is once again lying flat on his back, resting comfortably thanks to an injection filled with a sedative.  
During the examination, Dr. Hausner found extensive bruising on the middle of the Colonel’s back, turning it into an array of colours, ranging from black to a light yellow-green where the bruises are already starting to fade.  
As there is not much that can be done for those bruises, Dr. Hausner just takes out a small metal container and hands it to Michelle. „This is a healing ointment. Just spread it evenly on his bruises and they shall heal faster.“ Michelle takes the container, dips her finger into the ointment and starts spreading it over the extensive bruises, marring the Colonel’s back. She takes her time, enjoying the feel of the muscles slightly rippling beneath her fingertips, admiring the Colonel’s strong physique. Hogan compliments her „You have very gentle hands. I can get used to this kind of treatment, Michelle.“  
A bit shy, she answers „You are such a charmer, Colonel ‘ogan.“ Grinning, he says „I’ll try.“

In the meantime, the doctor readies rolls of bandages, gauze and medical tape to take care of the head wound, as well as the one in the Colonel’s side. Finally Michelle is done with the ointment and Dr. Hausner starts to peel away the thick gauze pad that was put onto the wound above Hogan’s right hip, after they had rolled him over onto his back again. Satisfied with the look of the stitches and the wound itself, Hausner uses another potion for the wound, before he puts a fresh gauze pad over it. Michelle secures it with the medical tape.  
Even though the treatment must be painful, Hogan doesn’t let it show, not even grimacing. He keeps a straight face and just concentrates on his breathing.

Dr. Hausner is amazed at how much pain this young man/officer is able to take and hopes that everything will turn out right for Colonel Hogan in the end. Using a small pen light, he shines it into both of Hogan’s eyes. Feeling someone close, Hogan wants to know what is going on. Hausner explains it „I just used a pen light to shine into your eyes, Colonel. But your pupils are not reacting, which sadly confirms the diagnosis of your man Newkirk that you are indeed blind. As a doctor I can say with certainty that this is a result of your head trauma, which you have suffered. There is some swelling inside your brain which is putting pressure on your ocular nerves. Hence the blindness. As soon as the swelling goes down we will know more. That will take up to 72 hours. But to ensure that your eyes can heal, I will bandage them, if that is alright with you, Colonel?“

Having no other choice in the matter, Hogan nods. Hausner takes two round soft gauze pads and lays them over each of Hogan’s closed eyes. Then he grabs a bandage roll and with Michelle’s help wraps the bandage around Hogan’s head, keeping the pads in place. As soon as that is done, he helps Hogan to lay down again. Knowing his patient needs lots of rest, he readies an injection with a sedative. Nearing Hogan, he tells him „Colonel, as you need lots of rest and you are still in considerable pain, I will give you something that will help you sleep. It is also for the pain. So don’t be surprised when you feel a short prick in your arm.“

Looking in the direction of the doctor’s voice, Hogan nods and allows himself to be drugged, knowing it is for his own good.  
Not even a minute after, the sedative works and Hogan has fallen into a drug induced sleep. Packing up his things, Dr. Hausner shakes hands with Michelle and exits the office. He lets the men know that their commanding officer is now in a drugged sleep and that he won’t wake up for at least the next 10-12 hours.

Thanking the doctor, Kinch shakes hands with him and they say their goodbyes. Schultz follows the doctor out and leads him surprisingly not to the Kommanatur, but to the guest quarters. So Klink made sure that the doctor is on hand, when needed for the Colonel. A nice gesture from their Kommandant. Smiling Kinch turns to his mates and they restart their game, this time with a new player in their midst, Michelle.  
Garlotti is now standing guard at the door to warn them of any unwanted visitors. But they aren’t interrupted and after a few games, Michelle heads back into the tunnels to rejoin her friends Maurice and Jean.

Four days later all of Hogan’s core team are gathered in his quarters, together with Michelle and the doctor. The day has come when it will be determined if he is blind permanently or if it was just temporarily. All of them are nervous, even Hogan, though he tries not to show it. Hausner carefully unwraps the bandage around his head and then at last takes off the gauze pads from his eyes. Hogan keeps them still closed, afraid of what he might see or not see, when he opens them.  
To avoid any undue stress to his ocular nerves, the blinds are closed and only the small lamp on his desk illuminates the room in a soft light. Dr. Hausner then orders him to try to open his eyes and to blink a few times. Reluctantly Hogan does as he is told. Taking a deep breath, he blinks his eyes open, only a slit at first, allowing them to adjust.

But even after blinking a few times, his view doesn’t change. Everything is still as black as the darkest night. He is still blind! How can he still command all those men, the operation. Hogan is so engrossed in his dark thoughts that he doesn’t even register that tears are flowing down his cheeks, the only outward sign of his inner turmoil. Michelle is the first to react. She sits down on the bunk and throws her arms around him, holding him. He leans his head on her shoulder and just lets the tears flow. She whispers words of comfort into his ear, nipping it a bit, letting him know that she still desires him. His men come forward too, all of them trying to give comfort to their ailing Colonel.

Finally after seemingly endless minutes, Hogan has enough of all the cuddling and tells his men to „Knock it off!“ Wiping his face with his shirt sleeve, Hogan addresses his radioman „Kinch, get on the horn to London. Let them know about my situation and ask them how they wish us to proceed. Make it priority one, code Red or whatever. Just let them know this is urgent and we need their answer yesterday. Is that understood?“  
„Yes, Sir. I’ll get right onto it.“ With those words, Kinch exits the office and heads for their tunnel entrance, hidden in one of the bunks.  
Dr. Hausner approaches his patient and says „Colonel, there is still a chance this is temporary. The swelling might need longer than three days to go down. Give it maybe two more days, if there is not an improvement by then, then I fear this is permanent.“

Needing time to himself, Hogan sends everyone out of his quarters. As soon as the last person leaves and closes the door behind them, Hogan turns over in his bunk to face the wall, closing his sightless eyes and trying to find some sleep. Unbidden tears again start to flow, silent tears. This whole situation is too much for him. Normally he is the strong one, overcoming all odds, even when they are against him, but this time fate dealt him a blow he can’t recover from. He is a bomber pilot, a squadron commander, a man who needs a perfect eyesight for his job. But now that he has obviously lost it, there is no other choice but to honorably discharge him, as no Air Force has a need for a blind pilot. His whole life lies in shambles before him. 

He snuggles deeper into the blankets and tries to block out those devastating thoughts, but they are insistent and keep on coming, making it impossible for him to find real rest. But needing the rest for his recovery, Hogan rolls over and sits on the edge of his bunk. Knowing his quarters like the back of his hand, he can navigate throughout it blindly, which he now does, literally. Making his way over to his desk and from there to his stand-up locker, he carefully reaches out to the shelf right beside it. On the lower one, he finds what he is looking for. A metal can, containing their knock-out pills. Opening the can with ease, he shakes out two pills and swallows them dry. Putting the can back on the shelf, he walks back to his bunk and lowers himself onto it. As soon as he lies down and pulls up the blanket, he falls asleep, finally.  
Out in the main room his men, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau are waiting for Kinch to come back up from the tunnels. About two hours later he finally does come up again. His facial expression says nothing good. Newkirk asks first „What did the brass have to say about the Gov’ner’s situation, mate? Come on, out with it.“  
Sitting down and taking the cup of coffee that LeBeau offers, Kinch unwraps the piece of paper on which he had written down the message from London, Allied High Command. Clearing his throat, he reads aloud „From Allied High Command, London to Papa Bear, Stalag 13. Sad to hear those news, old chap. Shut down the operation and send everyone home at once. Use the underground to help in getting all the men to the coast and our subs and ships. A plane will pick the command team up at the usual coordinates at 23:30 hrs tonight. No delays! Get out! Especially Papa Bear. Goldilocks over and out.“

Grumbling the men start packing their few belongings. LeBeau heads over into the Colonel’s quarters to pack his things for him. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he packs two bags with the Colonel’s personal belongings and clothes. Finished he exits the room and sets the two bags down besides his own. Kinch sends Garlotti and Olsen out to inform the other barracks chiefs to prepare their men for immediate evacuation. Carter heads down into the tunnels to set his charges throughout them, making sure that nothing will be left once they go boom. Newkirk starts piling all of their sensitive documents, like maps and such on the table. Once he is sure he has them all, including those from their CO’s office, he takes them down into the tunnels, so they will never be found.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly before evening roll-call the men are all ready to head out. To not look suspicious to the guards, their bags are all down in the tunnel, leaving only a few things laying out in the open, so everything looks rather normal. They file out for roll-call and wait patiently to be counted by Schultz. After Klink dismisses them, they get back inside and plan the next step. They will all go after lights out in small groups, heading out of the emergency tunnel exit. There members of the underground will help them to get to the next stop, a safe house.  
But first they have to confer with their commanding officer. With heavy hearts the men of the core team enter Hogan’s quarters. Seeing their CO asleep on the bottom bunk and knowing he needs it, makes it harder for them to have to wake him up.

Kinch moves forward and gently shakes his Colonel’s shoulder. But the Colonel sleeps on. Shaking him a bit harder this time and addressing him, Kinch is now successful in rousing his CO. Slowly turning over on his bunk, Hogan is surprised to find his whole team in his office.  
„What the hell is going on?“  
This time it’s Newkirk who answers „Begging your pardon, Gov’ner, but we were ordered to close up shop and get out of here at once. The preparations are all done, like you always told us. We are only waiting on your approval, Gov’ner and we’ll be out of here like a shot.“

Thinking a moment, Hogan says „Alright then. But if we are going, we all go. Get a few men and send them out to take Klink, Schultz, Langenscheidt, young Mueller and Hilda and bring them here into the tunnels, blindfolded of course. We don’t want to give anything away. Newkirk head for the armoury and get your hands on as many handguns and rifles as possible. Take a few men with you to help out. We need to be prepared for everything when we head out into the woods. I don’t want any bloodshed. But this is war and we will do what we have to do, to survive. LeBeau, head to the kennel and take care of our canine friends. We can’t leave them here alone. Kinch, radio London and let them know we are heading out. Grab a walkie talkie for use while underway. The rest will be shut down and destroyed once we leave all of this behind. That will be all. You have your orders men. File out.“

With a chorus of „Yes, Sir“, „Yes, Colonel“ or a „Oui, Colonel“ from LeBeau, the men head out to do as they are ordered. LeBeau halts a moment in the doorway and tells his Colonel „I have packed your things for you, mon Colonel. Everything is in two bags and I hope I haven’t forgotten anything.“ Smiling at his fierce and loyal friend, Hogan replies „No worries, LeBeau. I’ll check the footlocker and all other hidden nooks and crannies to make sure nothing of me is left in here for the Krauts to find. – Now go, the dogs are waiting for you.“

LeBeau cries out happily „Oui, mon Colonel!“, and heads out to the main room. Climbing down the ladder into their tunnel he makes his way through the one that leads directly beneath the kennel. Going up that ladder, he looks around and seeing no one close by, gets out. The dogs all come running to him, their tails swishing, ears peaked. LeBeau shakes his head at them. „No meals this time for you, mes amies.“ Behind him the dog house lifts up and to his surprise the head of none other than his CO’s is looking out. Louis walks over to him „What are you doing here, mon Colonel? Shouldn’t you be in your bed?“  
Hogan answers softly „I had enough sleep. Now is the time for some action. How is it going with the dogs?“ In answer one of the German Shepards, Heidi, comes over and starts licking his face and neck, showering him with her dog love.  
LeBeau laughs lightly at seeing that display of affection. „She loves you, mon Colonel. Like all females. She can’t resist your charm, Sir.“  
Hogan rubs the female canine behind her ears and says to Louis „Swell. Just swell.“

By now all the other dogs have crowded behind Louis. He then asks Hogan „How are we getting the dogs down the ladder, Colonel?“ Hogan reflects some moments, then he says „As far as I know, you have done so before LeBeau at least with one of them, Bismark I believe it was. So we will do it with the others just like you did at that time with him. Should be easy.“

LeBeau slaps his hand to his forehead. „Mon Dieu! You are right, mon Colonel. I’ve done it before.“ Turning around he calls out „Bismark. Come here boy.“ The dark shepard comes over and sits down beside LeBeau. LeBeau whispers something into the dogs ear and he whuffs and trots over to Hogan and the tunnel opening.

One after another they get each of the dogs down into the tunnels, coercing them with the promise of a nice big bone or meal. After all eight guard dogs are in the tunnel, Heidi, the only female one among them, goes over to Hogan and nudges him in his leg with her nose. Getting the hint, Hogan goes down on his knee to pet her. While he is doing so, he takes a leash and attaches it to her collar.  
Then he rises to his full height again and allows the dog to lead him to his friends. Amazingly Heidi seems to know the way, either by instinct or just following her nose, which leads her to Hogan’s men who are waiting in the main tunnel room, near the radio.

Finally everything is set. The charges are ready to go, all men have their belongings and guns and their guests are ready to head out too, among them the former Kommandant, who is now wearing civilian clothing, thanks to Newkirk.The same goes for Schultz, Langenscheidt and Mueller. Only Hilda could stay in her clothes, but she insisted on changing into something more practical, instead of a skirt and heels. So Newkirk provided her with an airman’s uniform and boots.  
And now all are moving out, in small groups, a few minutes apart. The last to leave are Hogan and his command team. Asking Carter if the charges are ready to go, he gets the answer from an overeager demolition man that they certainly go boom twenty minutes after the last one of them has left the tunnels.  
Satisfied Hogan and his men take the dogs with them and help them up the ladder as it is too steep for a dog to climb by itself. Once they are all out, they head out into the woods and make their way to the rendezvous point with the plane, careful to avoid any patrols.

With their eight guests in tow they reach the improvised landing strip ten minutes ahead of time. They take cover in the bushes surrounding the strip and wait. At the appointed time the lone light of a plane can be made out. It gives the coded signal and Newkirk uses a flashlight to answer, also in code. Minutes later the plane lands smoothly and rolls out, halting near their hiding place. Hearing the engine, Hogan sends his men out with their guests first and most of the dogs. He himself stays back, loaded gun in one hand and the leash for Heidi in the other, ready to defend his men if the need arises. Seeing things he may not, but his hearing and his other senses are on high alert and well functioning.

But thankfully there is no need for him to use his gun. A member of the plane crew comes over and helps him to board. Once all are inside, seated and belted in, the pilot takes off, heading back over the channel and to England.  
After a one hour and a half flight with no interference by anti-aircraft guns or fighter planes, the B-17, touches down on Stansted Airfield, outside of London. The heroes can’t believe it. They really are home. More or less. They can go back to their families and friends and forget about the horror of this war.  
But first they have to go through debriefings with the London brass, the Allied High Command and of course a medical check-up and a psychological evaluation. Piece of cake, as Newkirk would say for most of them. Only one person may not be too happy about having to go through those check-ups, their commanding officer, Colonel Robert E. Hogan.

Hogan dreads those tests, but he knows they are mandatory for every man that comes back from the war, especially ex-POWs like he and his men have been. After disembarking the plane, the heroes, their dogs and their new friends are led to several jeeps, in which they are driven to the base hospital for their check-ups. A young Lieutenant from the Air Corps welcomes them back in England and tells them about the procedure. After their check-ups, they are allowed to take a long, warm shower, dress in clean uniforms, which are waiting for them and afterwards they will be driven to London, to meet with the High Command in the war rooms beneath the town.

After they are through with all of that and are driven into the center of London, they all look around and shake their heads at seeing all the destruction. Only Hogan remains passive. But he can smell the smoke of the still burning fires in the air, combined with the scent of burning flesh and jet fuel. Disgusted he puts a hand over his eyes, which are still covered by a small bandage. And wishes for nothing more than for this damn war to end.  
Reaching their destination the young Lieutenant leads them down the stairs to an underground station and from there through a secret, locked passageway into the war rooms of Churchill.

Once inside Hogan, Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk are greeted by two Generals. One American and one British. The American General is Albert Butler and the British General is Alfred Wembley. Both are familiar with the Unsung Heroes and have all the security clearance to talk to them about their clandestine operation, as they are the ones who sanctioned most of them. Wembley comes forward with his outstretched hand in greeting and takes it back, shocked at seeing his young protege with a bandage covering his eyes. He asks a bit anxious „What happened to you, Robert?“  
With his usual sarcasm at work, Hogan replies „Just an accident of war, what else.“ He shrugs his shoulders to emphasize his words. Alfred shakes his head and turns to his men, hoping to get a more definite answer from one of them. „Can one of you tell me what happened to Colonel Hogan?“  
Newkirk volunteers and steps forward to greet the General and starts telling the story of what happened a few days ago, injuring their commanding officer and leaving him blind. Shocked gasps of other allied personnel standing close by can be heard in unison. Newkirk adds bitingly „You see Sirs, it was your damn ruddy fault what happened to the Gov’ner. You should have postponed the air raid, instead of going through with it. You knew about the meeting and its exact location, so why did you allow your bombers to fly out that night? The Gov’ner could have been killed! By his own side no less! His injuries and their results lay on your shoulders alone. I hope you are ruddy content with yourselves, Sirs and what you have done to a good man. He is the best commanding officer any enlisted man can ever ask for and more, he is our friend.“

Nodding to Newkirk’s words, Kinch, Carter and LeBeau step forward, forming a circle around their commander, showing everyone around them that they are more than ready to protect their commanding officer from any possible harm. Feeling his men close, Hogan has to smile brightly. „Thanks, fellas. But I think from here on out, I have to find my own way around here. So you can take your leave and enjoy the downtime, meet some beautiful lasses and have a few drinks on me. And stop worrying about me, like a bunch of overprotective mother hens. You know how much I hate to be coddled. I’m no little kid anymore. I’m a full Colonel and therefore I think I’m more than capable of doing things on my own.“

Smiling at those words from their beloved Colonel, Hogan’s men either clap him on his back or lay a hand on his shoulder, showing their affection for their CO openly. LeBeau goes even a step further. He stands on his tiptoes, grabs the Colonel’s face and kisses him on each cheek, a typical French custom, which makes the good Colonel blush like a school boy. The two older Generals smile too at seeing how close-knit those men are and how much their commanding officer obviously means to them.  
Clearing their throats, the Generals put an end to this show of affection. Having the attention of everyone again, General Butler orders them to follow him and General Wembley. Hogan and his men do so, keeping their CO in their midst, leading him through the narrow passages effortlessly.

Finally they reach their destination. Butler opens a door and ushers them all inside. It is a big open room with a huge map taking up one side of the place, showing continental Europe with flags for the positions of their troops. A long table is in the middle, surrounded by comfy chairs and on the opposite wall there is a sideboard holding drinks and refreshments. Other than that the room is empty. Wembley tells Hogan and his men to take a seat, while Butler goes over to the sideboard, opens a drawer and takes out a small box as well as an official letter.

With both items in hand he returns to the table. LeBeau has taken the liberty of handing out drinks to his mates and some of the refreshments. With drink and something to eat, the men wait what is to happen next. Butler hands the letter to Hogan. „This is for you Robert. You should have gotten this after you have returned from your last bombing mission over Hamburg. But alas that was not what happened, so we hand this to you now. Maybe one of your men can read this out to you, or do you like me to do it?“

Hogan takes the offered letter and hands it over to Newkirk who sits to his left. „Would you read this for me, Peter?“ Newkirk feels honored to be allowed to reach such an official document and does so with gusto, using one of his altered voices to make it sound even better. When he has reached the end of the letter, Hogan‘s men clap their hands and whistle, showing how happy they are for their CO. Hogan himself can’t believe that unofficially he has already been a Brigadier General for over a year now. But on the other hand, he is glad that he has been shot down over Hamburg in June ’42, allowing him to still fight in the war actively, even if it was on a completely other level than as a bomber pilot. Being in command of the underground around the Hammelburg area gave him a new perspective and he thrived in it, becoming the best agent that the allies had in Germany, becoming widely known as Papa Bear.

Had he managed to return from his Hamburg mission, he would have been promoted and grounded, being forced at the age of only 38, to already fight the war from behind a desk. That would have been a nightmare for such an active man like Robert Hogan, so he thanks his lucky stars that it all turned out differently. His time as a POW in Stalag 13 was not a walk in the park, but to him it was still the best time he had so far in his still young military career. He had never served with a bunch of better men than those he came to know in the Stalag. They became a close-knit group like a family, with him being the big daddy to all of the men, hence his code name Papa Bear really suited him perfectly.

General Butler opens the small box and shows it to Hogan’s men. They look in awe at the brightly shining stars laying inside. Carter only says one word „Wow!“ Hogan looks up at this and wanders what is going on. Butler walks up to him and orders him to stand up and to come to attention. Hogan does so, still asking himself what this is all about. As they are all wearing their dress uniforms, it is easier for Butler and Wembley to do what they plan to do next. Butler declares „Colonel Robert Edward Hogan, you are hereby promoted to - Major General.“ While he says those words, he and Wembley take off the silver eagles and replace them with two stars on each shoulder. Then they step back, sharply salute and say „Congratulations, General Hogan. You deserve this promotion more than any other. So give those pencil pushers hell, Robert.“

The room is now filled with clapping, loud shouts and whistles from Hogan’s men. One by one they move over to him and congratulate him personally. They all bypass the rules and just take their commanding officer in a big hug, clapping him heartily on the back. Finding no words, Hogan just returns the heartfelt hugs and smiles all the time. The only thing putting a damper on the cheery mood is the bandage around his eyes. But he somehow got used to it and just accepts that his world may have turned black forever. He remembers the words from Dr. Hausner before they left Stalag 13 in a rush, that in about two days, he will have a final diagnosis, regarding his eyesight. For now he enjoys the celebration with his men, drinking some wine and just having a good time. He even starts making jokes again, getting even the Generals to laugh heartily.  
When the celebration comes to an end, they are escorted outside and driven back to the base where they have their quarters, or in their case, a big room for all together. Only Hogan has a room to himself, the privilege of rank. But to the astonishment of their escort, the young Lieutenant, Hogan declines the use of his own room and decides to bunk with his men, just like he has done a few times in the POW camp. Somehow he does not wish to be separated from them. Their escort accepts the decision and gets the Generals things to take them into the common room, where his men are bunked in.

Two days later another medical exam is on the agenda for Hogan. Grumbling he allows Newkirk and LeBeau to help him get ready. While Newkirk helps him to get into his Class A dress uniform, LeBeau takes over the grooming, shaving his CO and combing his jet black hair, smoothing it out with his hand as a last touch. Satisfied with their efforts they let him know he is now ready to face the day. Looking to Newkirk, he asks softly „Peter, would you escort me to the infirmary for my medical exam? Seems as if I don’t have a stick to find my way around, like other blind people, I have the need of an escort all the time.“

Newkirk steps over to his CO „Honored to be your escort, Gov’ner.“ Taking hold of the General’s arm, he leads him out of their room and into the hallway. Then they make their way to the infirmary. Reaching it, they walk inside. A nice elderly nurse is already expecting them. „If you would follow me, General. The doctor is waiting for you.“ With a nod, they follow the nurse into an adjoining room, which looks more like an office than an exam room. The nurse leaves and the doctor, an elderly grey haired man with a friendly face, introduces himself. „Good day to you, General Hogan. I’m Doctor Henderson. If you would just take a seat over there, I can start your examination.“

Newkirk helps Hogan over to the comfy leather chair that the doctor had indicated to with a wink. Once seated, Hogan just says „Let’s just get this over with, Doctor. The sooner, the better. I want out of here as soon as possible.“  
Understanding his patient's impatience, Dr. Henderson asks Newkirk to wait outside while he conducts the exam. With a „Be right back with you, Gov’ner“, Newkirk exits the room and waits outside.

After about half an hour the door to the doctor’s office opens and the first person to step out of the room is the doctor. His expression doesn’t give away a thing and Newkirk starts to get nervous, anxious for his CO. But those fears are stopped, as soon as the second person exits the doctor’s office. With a big boyish smile on his face and a twinkle in his expressive brown eyes, Hogan strodes forward to Newkirk and claps him on the shoulder „How about we go out of here and pay a visit to your lovely sister Mavis in Stepney, eh Newkirk? I wanted to meet her after everything you told us about her.“

Completely taken aback, Newkirk tries to find his voice and starts to stutter „Gov’ner, i is everything alright? I mean, I can see your eyes, but, but..“, unable to finish his sentence, Newkirk stops himself. Hogan knowing exactly what his man wanted to say, puts him out of his misery. „Yes, Newkirk. Everything is alright. They are even better than alright. My eyesight is back a 100%. No lasting after effects from the head trauma. I’m fully healed and the good doc has cleared me for full active duty again.“

Now smiling brightly at his commanding officer, Newkirk announces „That calls for a celebration, Gov’ner. We all head to a nice pub, have a few drinks and then we head over to my sister's place. She’d be more than happy to finally meet the man I wrote so much about to her. Now let’s head out, Gov‘, get the guys and have a jolly good time.“  
With their arms around each other's shoulders the two men leave the medical area and go back to the housing area where their mates are waiting. Together they head out for a celebration, meet Newkirk’s sister and afterwards head back to the base.

And after many debriefings and a short stay in London, Hogan finally sits in a plane that takes him back to the States and to his family in Bridgeport, Connecticut. The pilot of the B-17 allows Hogan to take over for him, knowing that normally Generals aren’t allowed to fly anymore. Overexcited Hogan takes his rightful place in the pilots seat, grabs the headphones, adjusts to the right radio frequency and grabs the controls, grinning like a kid in a candy store.  
His men Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk are just happy for their CO and can’t wait to meet his family and later on to meet their new colleagues in the Pentagon, where Hogan will work from now on.

Everything else is forgotten. The war is finally behind them and they can still serve under their beloved CO, General Hogan. His rank may have changed, but never the man himself and his faithful, loyal men know this for certain. They have the privilege to serve under the best commanding officer ever and they are very proud to do so. Hogan used his rank this time to ensure his team is not taken apart and he has been successful. Together they will serve as long as the US military will allow them to do so. But that lays in the future, which for now looks bright for all of them.

The E N D

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this, I am only posting this for the friend who did. I will pass on any feedback given in the comments section below. Thank you for reading!


End file.
